More Fun Comics Vol 1 27
| Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Snake Cult" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Vin Ellsworth Villains: * cult of snake worshippers | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer3_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Boxing Match, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 26" | Synopsis5 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 27" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * Inspector Le Grand * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Ling Foo | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 14" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer7_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 1" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Mark Marson | StoryTitle10 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 16" | Synopsis10 = Continuing the serialization of by Alexandre Dumas. | Writer10_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle11 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 4" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 22" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Bob Merritt Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle13 = Radio Squad | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** | Writer13_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler13_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker13_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "The Black Riders, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle24 = Magic Crystal of History: "Henry II Plantagenet of England and Thomas A Becket" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Bobby * Binks Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer24_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler24_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker24_1 = Homer Fleming | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 3, No. 3". * This issue, Johnnie Law is still absent, but returns with two episodes, in More Fun Comics #28. * Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 1" is published out of sequence. * This issue, Marty McCann is still absent, but returns in More Fun Comics #28. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** The Count, by Vincent Sullivan ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding, by Vincent Sullivan ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole ** The Yucca Terror, by Homer Fleming | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}